<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semi-Reality by sithsecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345718">Semi-Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets'>sithsecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Sex, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connected by a strange bond within the Force, Kylo Ren and a Resistance loyalist share moments together in and out time itself, meeting in the semi-reality of their dreams.</p><p>---</p><p>“Please come to me,” you whisper. Kylo’s hands are in your hair, combing through the strands gently as he holds you tighter.</p><p>“I can’t,” he tells you, as he always does, “you know that I can’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>But you can come to me.</p><p>He always thinks the same things when the two of you talk like this, and it always cleaves your heart in two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semi-Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He only comes to you in your dreams.</p><p>You know who he is, you know <em>what</em> he is. You know that you should turn away from his face, that you should spit at him and call him a monster, but you just <em>can’t.</em> You’re ashamed of it, how you crave to lie down and drift off, how you long for him during the day as you and your allies plot to take down the very thing he loves most.</p><p>If you’re being honest, you worry constantly, worry that you’ll be found out. The girl, Rey, she has powers just as you do, and that reformed stormtrooper… he doesn’t know that he’s Force sensitive, not yet, but his intuition is keen. If they ever saw into your mind…</p><p>You began meeting Kylo Ren in your dreams about six months ago.</p><p>That’s how you think of all of this, as the two of you <em>meeting</em>, the two of you <em>choosing </em>to visit each other this way, in a place that exists in and out of reality simultaneously. You’re conscious of it, and the interactions that the two of you share do affect your corporeal form. You awaken with bruises, bite marks, reminders on your body that make the events of your “dreams” all too real to you every time you see them. Neither you nor Kylo understand how this connection works, or why it even formed, but it’s there. It’s there, and the two of you can’t fight it.</p><p>It didn’t take long for your relationship to turn into what it is now. At first, of course, the two of you were hesitant and more than a little afraid. You’re more than aware of your positions, of where you both lie in this galactic war. Even in the beginning, though, before Kylo kissed you, before the two of you first lied together, neither one of you pressed the other for information. Kylo never interrogated you about the Resistance’s movements, and you never tried to trick him into revealing the Order’s plans.</p><p>Really, you think that yourself and Kylo knew the severity of the situation from the beginning. This <em>thing </em>that you share is something that was created outside of the two of you, something that not even the most powerful Force user could control if they <em>wanted</em> to. So may people think that the Force is something that only the gifted  can control, but they’re wrong. You’ve come to understand that the Force has a mind of its own, desires of its own, and trying to stop it from doing what it wants is futile.</p><p>So, even though you know you shouldn’t, you continue to meet Kylo in your dreams.</p><p>He is so beautiful, lying beside you like he is now, flushed and ruffled from everything the two of you have been doing together. You caress his cheek, just staring at him, staring at how beautiful he is. As you take in the softness of his skin, the slant of his nose, the shell of his ear, you find yourself wondering, as you so often do, if being with Kylo in person would be even <em>better</em> than being with him here in semi-reality.</p><p>“I wonder the same thing,” Kylo says to you softly, and you smile, knowing that he’s heard your thoughts. There’s not one thing t he can’t hear, and his mind is open to you in the same way when the two of you are here together.</p><p>Kylo draws you into his arms, tucking you against his chest, and you let him, completely unable to resist the warmth of his body against yours. Closing your eyes, you sigh to yourself, snuggling against him.</p><p>“Please come to me,” you whisper. Kylo’s hands are in your hair, combing through the strands gently as he holds you tighter.</p><p>“I can’t,” he tells you, as he always does, “you know that I can’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>But you can come to me.</em>
</p><p>He always thinks the same things when the two of you talk like this, and it always cleaves your heart in two.</p><p>“I can’t.” You’re talking around a lump in your throat now, talking as you shift and meet Kylo’s gaze. “You know that I can’t.”</p><p>Kylo looks as heartbroken as you feel, even as he leans in to kiss the top of your head. “I know,” he murmurs, and his breath is warm in your hair…</p><p>Until it isn’t.</p><p>You wake up in your bunk, surrounded by the bustling of other Resistance members, immersed in the gentle hum the morning’s activities. You could cry, you really could, the lump is right there in your throat, but you force yourself to swallow it down. You can’t have anyone getting suspicious, you can’t draw attention to yourself, not when you can still feel the ghost of Kylo’s hand on your back.</p><p><em>Come to me, </em>you think, trying to reach him, trying to reach Kylo in the real world. You’ve done this before, but you can never quite make the connection. He’s <em>there</em>, and you can <em>feel </em>him there, but it never works the way it’s supposed to.</p><p>
  <em>Just come to me, Kylo. Please.</em>
</p><p>Wiping your eyes quickly, you force yourself to get out of bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>